Fireflies
by thewonderwomenpost
Summary: For YouCan'tControlMe and x-clownsdontbounce-x's Victorious Prompt week. Fourth prompt fireflies. The proposal.


For YouCan'tControlMe and x-clownsdontbounce-x's Victorious Prompt week.

AN: I'm not too late, it's you who is one day ahead ;) Just going to say, the opinions mentioned in this story is very much mine but I apologise in case I offended somone. But seriously don't romanticise the southern USA, they have the KKK-klan.

**Fireflies**

"Don't. Ever. Romanticise the southern," Jade snarled while walking out of the dinner.

"What ever do you mean?" Tori asked while trying not to laugh.

"He grabbed me!"

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Tori said while holding a comforting arm over Jade's shoulders.

"You should have allowed me to kill him," Jade remarked her dissatisfaction with Tori.

"We're on a tight time schedule we can't afford you being in jail," Tori explained while now practically dragging Jade towards their car.

"What? We are going to see a play at some stupid theatre. Plus if it now was so important to get their in time why didn't we use, as every modern human does, an aircraft?"

"Cat's play in broadway isn't stupid, and I wanted to show you the southern in all it's glory."

"Thank you for ruining a long life dream of mine," Jade snarled.

"Hey, what is love for?" Tori joshed which made the pale girl smile.

Tori had planned this out to the smallest detail, she didn't want to redo the fiasco she had made a few years earlier. She would take Jade on a road trip, throughout USA, visit the beautiful national parks, make her see things she had never seen before and then take her to New Orleans. A place where Jade had always dreamt of going to, after she had romanticise the southern states of USA. Though it wasn't what the goth had expected, Tori could tell she was enjoying herself. Jade had, in her romanticising of the southern states, wanted to go to a swamp land and see fireflies. The half-Latina had really charmed the girl throughout the trip, so she would be beyond happy and fulfilled when Tori would get down on one knee, and ask those wonderful 11 words. Jade being groped at the dinner didn't exactly ruin Tori's plans, these things had to be planned in - it was after all Jade - but it did make things harder to get the tempered girl on the right mood.

"Why are you parking the car?" Jade asked surprised. The face she made it might seem as Tori would try to kill her.

"You don't mind if we go for a walk?" Tori smugly said. Making Jade even more suspicious.

"No... What is this Tori? First you say we have this tight time schedule so I can't even beat up a guy but we have time to go for a walk?" Jade started to question. "You promise me Tori that you would be okay with going to Cat's play. You can't start to act like a dick now, not when we have promise her."

"Jade, I know Cat means something to you that I'll never be fully to understand. It would be a lie if I said I didn't have a problem with Cat after the incident but if it means a lot to you to go to this play I'll go. But first, we are going to do something for us," Tori said firmly and got out protection towards mosquitoes.

"Why do we need this?" Jade asked, holding up the bottle like an radioactive rag.

"Do you want to get eaten up by mosquitoes?"

"No..."

"Then I suggest you use the entire bottle."

After Jade had struggle some more, the girls were heading out in the scary looking forest, at the dark. After some stumbling, Jade complaining, Tori laughing, mosquito killing and surviving the wilderness Tori and Jade arrived at the swamp land.

"Is this safe Tori?! I mean there could be snakes every where and we wouldn't be able to see because we can't see shit in front of us," Jade complained some more. For being a girl whom loves all kind of scary and gore things Jade nagged awful a lot about snakes, and stepping on one.

"Of course, I already told you there aren't any snakes around swamp marks... Or at least that is what I think. Come and think about it, I actually don't know if there are snakes around swamp marks. Are there any snakes?"

"Of course!" Jade hissed out but was shut silence in her rant even before she had started it when she saw the bayou.

Thousands and thousands of fireflies where flying around, lightning up the entire bayou in an amazing kind of light.

"Wow..." Both of the girls breathed out.

"This Tor... It's amazing," Jade grinned and attacked Tori with one of her famous thank you kisses.

"That was kinda amazing too," Tori said, having a goofy grin plaster on her face.

"But, in swamp marks aren't there gators?" Jade asked after a moment of silence, Jade staring at the beautiful scenery and Tori gathering courage to propose.

"Nah, that is probably in other states then here," Tori reassured her princess.

"Are you sure, because I'm like hundred percent sure I saw something looking like one in that bush over there," Jade said ruining the moment.

"Jade, can you listen for a moment."

"Yeah sure, can you just give me a stick before?" Jade asked, walking closer to the bush but Tori grabbed Jade's wrist and prevented the girl to investigate the bush.

"I love you..." Tori said, searching for the correct words.

"What?! Tori do you love me? What a surprise, I had no clue but thank you for clearing things up. Now can we go because I'm serious when I say I think I just saw a gator that is big enough to eat both of us!" Jade snapped, trying to keep her fear in check.

"Yes, one moment please?"

"There won't be any more moment more! I swear to god, I just saw that bush move, and the more I look at it the more it look like a gator staring at its dinner."

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously though Jade. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love what most people hate about you, the ganky attitude, even though at times it can be every annoying. I love you for always being strict and honest, even though some of your comments really hurts. I love you because you're a strong woman whom is independent, but at the same time makes me feel like you couldn't go one day without me. I love you because you are you, and the only things whom has change is that you've let me in. To see the beautiful person inside, but also the scared girl whom needs a hug from time to time. I'm here to offer that hug to that scared girl. I'm here to be that someone whom you can always relay on. I'm here because I love you. And I want to ask you, do you want to do the honour by being my wife?"

Jade was actually speechless the entire time Tori sank down on one knee, pulling up the ring from her shorts pocket. She was speechless when she saw the ring and eventually when everything sunk in, what Tori was doing, the meaning of it all, all Jade could say was: "Tori, we should run because there is a gator behind you."

Tori whom thought first it was an ridicules excuse for Jade to keep running and keep Tori out but then when she heard the unmistakably roar that a gator did Tori believed Jade.

"We should run," Tori concluded.

Both screaming they ran throughout the forest and when they arrived at the car both were out of breath.

"The scenery was amazing but next time, not a place near where gators lives, okay?"

"Okay... Wait, what do you mean with next time?" Tori asked.

"Next time you decide to show me something utterly amazing, and leave me out of the plans. Tori, we both know I'm the smart one here. I could have told you, there would be gators whom would try to kill us."

"What is your answer to my proposal?" Tori asked scared. She seriously didn't want to be rejected. Not again could she break down thousands and thousands of walls.

"Of course I would do the honour to be your wife. I was seriously not prepared for that. Is that why you been so charming this week?" Jade questioned with a smirk on her lips.

"Tori Vega, the charmer," Tori excused herself before she broke down in a fit of laughter.

"Now give me the ring," Jade demanded.

"I think I dropped it," Tori stated with horror.

"What?! You go back and get it!"

"Just joking princess, here you go," Tori said and brought up the ring. The stone was huge, but it was after all for Jade. Everything with Jade needed to be huge, at least when it came to rocks on rings.

"Just because you give me the most expensive thing I'll ever own doesn't mean you can call me your stupid nickname."

"Which nickname, princess?" Tori asked with a stupid goofy grin on her lips.

Jade thought it was better to shut up Tori with a kiss or two instead of arguing.


End file.
